Momentáneo
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Eso era, pequeñas discusiones que no pasaban a más. Breves y sin nada más que torpes. Ambos lo sabían, no había palabras de por medio que les atormentara. Solo querían compartir el momento, uno donde ambos desconocían del mundo exterior.


_Momentáneo._

 _Viñeta._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, este es un desarrollo diferente igual.

 **Dedicación:** Samy Ramirez.

 **Aclaración:** AU, Izuku héroe pro y Katsuki estudiante de Yuuei.

 **Pareja:** KatsuDeku

 **Capítulo único.**

 **K** atsuki vivía con ese afán e Izuku lo sabía. Una fuerte rabia le invadía en su interior cada vez que le veía, sus cejas lograban fruncirse y una mueca disconforme aparecía en sus labios. Aquel joven adulto era una molestia cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, todo se le volvía irritante y su destellante sonrisa le mareaba más de la cuenta.

 _Todo era enfermizo._

—Tsk, ¿Qué puta mierda ves? —Katsuki le pregunto sin tacto alguno, solo con su mirada fija en el contrario

—Lo siento, se me hacía interesante ver que has crecido en estos meses —contesto Izuku con esa chispeante sonrisa en sus labios—. Creo que estas ganando estatura, Katsuki

¿Cuándo le había dejado de decir Kacchan? No, no tenía ni una puta idea y le dolía hasta cierto punto escucharle decir esas palabras; tal vez todo ocurrió esa ocasión donde uno de sus idiotas compañeros le llamo Kacchan por error. Le dio igual, no le tomo importancia pero para el contrario fue hiriente y ahora cuando le visitaba los fines de semana, escuchaba su nombre.

Sin oposición alguna, llego a tragarse sus palabras que se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y dejo que todo continuara de la misma forma. El menor observo al mayor con esos agresivos ojos rojizos, Izuku solo quedo mudo al verle de esa forma y comprendió lo que quería hablar de hace tiempo.

—Es tonto, no lo crees —soltó Katsuki en ese instante—. Deku, me llamas Katsuki y estoy hasta la madre que lo hagas —chasqueo la lengua y se sentó en el sofá de aquella sala—, solo porque quieres darte el puto lujo de desafiarme asi

—Creí que no te gustaba, solo di un espacio a ese ridículo apodo como le dices —comento Izuku rascándose la mejilla—. No creo que esto sea malo, solo pensé que era una buena opción

—Eres un dolor en el trasero, ¿Cuándo fue una jodida buena opción? Todo había quedado claro Deku o quieres que te comience a llamar Izuku —dijo Katsuki cruzándose de brazos

—No, igual es el nombre de héroe que tengo y me siento más cómodo de esa forma —respondió Izuku

—Maldito idiota —murmuro Katsuki volteando a ver a otro lado—. Pues da igual, te comenzare a decir Izuku, para que se te quite lo jodida mierda

—Bakugou —menciono Izuku cruzándose de brazos

—Midoriya —nombró Katsuki manteniendo su mirada desafiante

Y de nuevo, la risa burlesca de Izuku inundaba aquel departamento, donde él vivía. Katsuki no le entendía para nada, solo lograba soltar un bufido de la molestia que presentaba e igual, se detenía a ver esa leve expresión presente en el rostro del mayor. En absoluto silencio, lo comprendía y sabía que lo que ambos sentían al momento era tonto pero igual era una enorme droga. Crecía, no se detenía y con el paso del tiempo, se fortalecía; lo que les llegaba a detener era las palabras de las demás personas, tal vez todo podría ser a su momento.

Por eso, casi siempre Katsuki deseaba crecer ya; dejar de ser un niño a la vista de los mayores y demostrar de lo que estaba hecho, para que nadie juzgara la relación tan única que llevaban ambos. Solo por eso, cada vez que se veían era cada intervalo de tiempo y nadie decía nada a menos que fueran asuntos importantes que tratar. Aquella ocasión, se debía a la inesperada forma de que Izuku había comenzado a decirle Katsuki y todo termino de esa forma; donde el pecoso reía sin cesar.

—Es que tu gesto, fue divertido —continuó Izuku hasta detenerse—. Kacchan, sabes que solo andaba jugando…

—Vete a la mierda, idiota —dijo Katsuki levantándose del lugar— y ni creas que volveré la semana siguiente, jodete

—Hey, lo siento

—Me vale madre

Camino rápido, no iba a detenerse y al momento de abrir la puerta de aquel departamento, sintió la mano de Izuku tomarle del hombro. Volteando su cuerpo mientras tomaba su mano libre, peinaba sus cabellos hacía atrás y llego a plantarle un beso en la frente.

Sí, todo era enfermizo para él e incluso ese sentimiento. Lo detestaba.

—Ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo —dijo Izuku soltando un leve suspiro

—Tsk, no me vuelvas a hablar en lo que queda del mes —contesto Katsuki forcejeando

—Te lo recompensare —comento Izuku

—Ya dije, idiota —respondió Katsuki

Un breve silencio se produjo, Izuku solo volvió a darle otro beso en la frente a Katsuki para calmar su enojo, constantes besos que fueron descendiendo hasta los labios del menor. Pequeños y puros que acallaban los problemas de ambos, llegaban a concentrarse en lo único que importaba. Quedaban perdidos en lo que más apreciaban, su amor que ambos sentían por el otro donde nadie iba a quitárselos y nadie iba a enterarse hasta que fuera el momento.

Ese era el plan por el momento.


End file.
